


He Never said Goodbye

by SaltyPidge



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Dick Grayson fell, leaving Wally alone to pick up the pieces.





	He Never said Goodbye

Nightwing stood at the edge of the building, the drop would land him directly onto the cold concrete, no one was walking down this road at night, and Batman would surely find him before anyone else did, at least that's what he hoped, he pressed his distress signal, giving him only a little bit of time before he came. He looked up into the night sky, tonight was a rare one, the sky had cleared which allowed him to see the stars one last time. He breathed in, closing his eyes, feet barley on the ledge, his breath was slightly visible in the air, “Wally,” he whispered, the words appearing in the sky, he opened his eyes and pulled out the picture he had placed in his utility belt, he looked down at the picture, tears visible in his eyes, “I’m so sorry,” he croaked. He put the picture back where it originally was. He closed his eyes, taking in one last breath, enjoying this last moment, before he opened his eyes again, “goodbye.” 

And then he fell. 

One Month Later

“Wally”, Artemis said, pulling away from their kiss, “am I just-just a replacement?” He smiled, “a replacement, who would I ever want to replace?” “Am I a replacement for Nightwing, for...Dick.” He hesitated, but shook his head, “no, of course not. Just a change of interest.” But deep down he knew he was lying.  
When they walked back into the living room, only Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy remained. “Where were you,” Kaldur said, his voice serious. Wally looked at Artemis, “we’re just spending some quality time together.” He looked back at them, “you guys have a problem with that?” “Wally,” Megan pleaded, “you’re scaring us.” Wally looked at them gaze hardening, “I don’t see how I am, I’m just being Wally West. The good old seventeen year old y'all know and love.” “No your not,” Megan said, “your acting different and it's scaring us, you’ve been jumping between girls acting reckless, foolish, and you’ve been randomly disappearing!” He crossed his arms, “I don’t see why its your problem.” Artemis looked at him, “maybe this isn’t healthy...for you.” “Honey,” he said, “I just...why?” Artemis looked away, “I don’t think, you really like or love me…” She walked away and joined the others, Megan hugging her, “you need to get a grip Wally,” Kaldur said looking at him sincerely. “Why do I need to get a grip?! Why are we even having this conversation! Its my life, you guys can’t control it, I’ll do what I want and I’ll do it my way! And if you guys-” “You can’t replace Dick,” Superboy finally said, eyes burning into him.  
“And why not,” he shouted! “I hate him,” he trailed off, tear threatening, “I. Hate. Him. He broke up with me by killing himself! And I feel like I’ll never, never, be happy again. And this feeling it grows and grows and I can’t stop loving him and I want it to stop!” Tears rolled down his face, everyone was silent, Wally clutched his shirt, before letting his hand fall to his side; he looked down, utter heartbreak reflecting in his tear filled eyes, “he never even said goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Degrassi: The Next Generation, season 12, it killed me to write this, but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
